The present invention relates generally to a document turnover device, and more particularly to a document turnover device for inverting documents being fed through the copying apparatus.
Many copying apparatus have semi-automatic and/or automatic document feeding devices which provide a quick and efficient means for feeding documents one sheet at a time through the copying station to be copied. However, because the copied documents are generally stacked face down in the exit tray of the copying apparatus and the resulting copies are stacked face up in the copy tray, the orders of the two stacks are reversed and one of the stacks must be completely reorganized to obtain the original document sequence. Since this procedure causes considerable delay, it would be desirable to have the documents and copies automatically stacked in the same order.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel document turnover device to receive documents being fed through the discharge end of the copying apparatus and invert them into the reverse orientation.
It is also an object to provide such a device which reverses documents being discharged at a high rate of speed from the copying apparatus and decelerates them to permit neat stacking.
It is still another object to provide such a device which permits easy clearance of document jams and avoids damage to the documents being copied.
It is a further object to provide such a document turnover device which may be readily fabricated and will enjoy long life in operation.